Alex (Cyber-Kitties)
Alex is an anthropomorphic cyborg cat and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alex is a quirky and somewhat unpredictable ditzy cyborg cat. Due to her wiring, she can either be naive and happy-go-lucky one minute, then crazy and wild the next. In combat, she is the most trigger happy to go out and loves mowing down her foes (especially if they tried harming any of her friends earlier), however she is also prone to making impulsive and rash moves and also can be a bit too crazy sometimes. History Debut: The Cats The Internet Forgot Alex made her first appearance in RP where she along with Morgana and Tammi first appeared traveling to the main universe (specifically at Maine). While there, Morgana believed that they should become better heroes in order to not fall into obscurity again, which Alex agreed with, but also suggested that they find a new place if they were going to spend their time there. Then however Vernonn came. Seeing their chance, Tammi, Alex, and Morgana then decided to fight him off---only for Vernonn to then sic Shrekzilla on them. Shrekzilla then trashed the three cat girls around, then prepared to finish them off with his onion breath; before then Redman came in and threw his Red Arrow at his (Shrekzilla's chest). Redman then repeatedly stabbed at Shrekzilla with his Red Arrow and then his Red Knife, to which then Shrekzilla fired his Onion Breath against him. Redman got furious and then proceeded to beat Shrekzilla to a bloody pulp with his fists, before then finally lifting him up the ground, then throwing him into the air; then using his Red Thunder against him, blowing up Shrekzilla and finally killing him. Having been saved, Alex and the other Cyber-Kitties then were about to thank Redman, only for Redman to then abruptly leave. So then the three catgirls left. Vengeance of the Nerds Alex reappeared when she, Morgana and Tammi started doing....absoluteley nothing. However once it started raining H-Boxes and everybody was hooked onto it, Tammi suggested they investigate---only for them to get addicted to it as well. Hours later, after all three of them went to take a bathroom break, Redman then appeared and smashed their H-Box, then leaving behind a letter to them. Once the three Cyber-Kitties returned, they noticed their H-Box was destroyed. Alex was confused. Tammi spotted the letter and then translated it (as it was written in Japanese). While the first time they got it wrong, the second time Tammi translated read that they needed to get their act together and to not fall into a trap. Alex and other Cyber-Kitties then went outside, to which they then found out Nerdatron was behind all of this (and Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn). Once again, the Cyber-Kitties fought off Nerdatron, however he was too much of a challenge for the cats, forcing them to run from his Pencil Missiles. However then Redman came back and fought off Nerdatron. With Morgana's help, Redman and the Cyber-Kitties were then able to destroy Nerdatron. Following this, the Cyber-Kitties went home, playing different video games at home and proceeding to comment on how their glad not to be zombies (as they mindlessly stare at the screen and twiddle their thumbs). Abilities & Weapons * Robot Physiology: Due to being a cyborg, Alex has the powers any robot or cyborg would normally have, so she has many abilities, skills and uses. * Guns: Alex is armed with two guns that she can use to fire at her opponents with many rounds. * Flames: Alex can shoot out streams of flames from her fingers. * Durability: Alex is very durable, being able to take on most of what her opponents throw at her. * Chainsaw-Sword: Alex has a chainsaw-sword, to which she can use to saw through and cut against her opponents with. Weaknesses * Glitches: Due to her strange wiring, Alex can be prone to glitching out sometimes. Trivia * Alex is the only member of the Cyber-Kitties to be a cyborg and not a normal cat. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Cyborgs Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Kaijin Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)